Dark Shadows
by Arandomstorywriter
Summary: The Rose clan and the Black clan have been at each other's throats for centuries, but what happens when the younger generation of the two clans meet? (There will be death, destruction and LeMoNs)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, lex here and welcome to a new story, I'm trying to make a dark vampire theme, so anyone with tips feel free to pass them my way :)

* * *

Dark Shadows

CH1

My names Mavis, I live in a huge manor with three other women. That being said, We have a very… intriguing secret. We're actually Vampires. We've lived for over two centuries, each of us are sisters, I have a twin sister, though we look nothing alike, I have midnight blue colored fur and have purple eyes. My sister is a rosy pink color with emerald green eyes. I'm younger than her by four minutes.

I yawned as I headed downstairs to the dining room.

"Hey ladies, so what's for breakfast?" I asked.

I forgot to mention.. we get maids and servants and a butler along with the manor, they've been with us for as long as we have.

"For breakfast M'lady we have prepared something simple, a tower of pancakes, just the way you prefer it." My maids told me.

Ah, We also like to keep up appearances, so we have our maids make us food, but the food they serve us usually have blood fillings so that when we want blood, it looks like we're eating food.

As the maids bring me my food, I hear another yawn, I look over and see my younger sister Blaze the cat.

"Hey Blaze!" I called.

Blaze smiled tiredly. "Mornin' Mavis, I see we got pancakes this morning."

I smiled as I nodded. Blaze sat down and ate with me.

XXXXXXX

"Hey Scourge you ready yet!?"

I groaned as I cocked my gun. "Keep your panties on Sonic I'm coming!"

My name's Scourge, I belong to a family of vampire hunters, I have three other brothers, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow. Sonic and I are twins, Shadow and Silver are my two younger brothers. We've been hunting down a group of vampires known as the Rose clan for a very long time, and we finally found out four of them have settled down in Soleanna.

I headed downstairs and smiled a very challenging smile.

"Can't wait to put those Vampire scum into the dirt." I commented to my twin.

Sonic chuckled as he agreed with me, We collected our two brothers and headed out.

XXXXXXX

As I took a sip of my cup of blood, I felt a chill at my ear. I smiled a knowing smile.

'They finally made a move..'

I got up and looked over to my sister who was sitting next to me.

"Looks like they finally made a move, Amy."

Amy smiled sinisterly. "Well then… This should be interesting."

We went upstairs to where our sisters were.

"It seems that the Black descendants have finally made a move." Amy told them.

My older sister, Rouge smirked. "Is that so?"

I nodded as I smirked. "Let's make sure to give them a… warm welcome" I said menacingly.

My sisters nodded.

'Let the games begin..'

XXXXXXX

Scourge led his brothers up the stairs of the Rose manor. As they came to the door, Scourge signaled them to be silent.

He held up his guns as he opened the door. He looked back at Shadow and the other's.

"The door seems to be unlocked.. Which means they knew we were coming, tread carefully guys." He told them.

They nodded as they entered the manor. They looked around, listening carefully.

Scourge looked at his brothers. "Alright, this manor's pretty big, let's split up, Sonic and I will go upstairs, you and Silver stay on this floor, got it?"

Shadow nodded. "Got it."

Scourge and Sonic quickly and quietly went upstairs.

"Well, Silver you check the kitchen, I'll check dining room." Shadow told him.

Silver started to sweat nervously, since he was the youngest of the group, he didn't have a lot of time actually hunting vampires, this was his first time hunting an actual vampire so he was scared.

"B-But brother.. What … what do I do if I get cornered?"

Shadow pat Silvers head. "Even if it costs you an arm and a leg you fight. No matter what, Remember that."

Silver nodded. "Got it."

With a burst of confidence, Silver ran to the kitchen. He looked around with his gun in hand. As he looked around he heard laughter.

"W-Who's there?!" He called as he started to become nervous.

He heard the laughter once again, but this time, It sounded dangerously close. He looked behind him and saw a slightly opened pantry. He swallowed hard as he grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

His face went ghostly white as he was met with glowing purple eyes.

XXXXXXX

As Shadow was scanning the dining room, he suddenly heard a scream. He ran towards the kitchen.

"SILVER!" He yelled as he ran.

When he entered the kitchen, his blood red eyes widened as he only saw Silvers gun on the ground. As he picked it up he heard small giggles.

"YOU BASTARDS! WHERE'S SILVER!?" He screamed.

His response was a couple of giggles.

"You'll have to find him if you want him back….."

Shadow growled as he ran upstairs to find Scourge and Sonic.

XXXXXXX

Scourge and Sonic were searching the master bedroom, so far they had found nothing.

"Where could they be hiding?!" Sonic growled as he slammed the closet door shut.

"No clue, Let's try the servants rooms."

As they walked out they bumped into Shadow, who seemed to look weirdly unhinged.

"Whoa Shadow what's up? Where's Silver?" Scourge asked.

Shadow clenched his fist. "Those Vampire scum took him.." He growled.

Sonic and Scourges eyes widened.

"Are you serious!? God dammit.." Sonic said through clenched teeth.

Scourge thought hard. "They do have a cellar, do you think he could be there?"

Shadow thought about it. "He could be.. Let's go check."

XXXXXXX

Silver shook with fright as he was backed up against a wall.

"W-What do you want?!" He asked the vampire in the shadows.

The young vampire looked Silver down, as she did, she felt a weird sensation.. Like something was tying her to this young hunter. She felt the need to keep him, all for herself..

"You.." she stated.

Silver blinked. "What?!"

"You heard me.. I want you.."

"And if I decline?"

The young vampire smiled a sadistic smile. "You don't have a choice.."

Silver clenched his fist as he stared at the dark corner in front of him.

"Y..YOU CAN'T HAVE ME YOU DIRTY VAMPIRE!" Silver shouted as he attempted to punch the vampire. Before the fist could hit her face, she vanished, and reappeared directly in front of him.

Silvers eyes widened in both fear, and awe. Even though this vampire was their mortal enemy, she looked absolutely elegant. She was a midnight blue color with long curly hair, her eyes were a beautiful shade of Purple, and she had the most beautiful body.

As the vampire put her hand on his face, his legs weakened and he fell to his knees.

The vampire put her mouth against Silvers neck and just as she was going to sink her teeth into his neck, she heard shouts.

"SILVER! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

'Dammit.. Where's Amy and the other's? They should've taken care of them!'

The vampire got up. "It's your lucky day, you get to go home a free man.."

but before she let him leave, she went close to Silvers neck and marked him.

"There, now you officially belong to me." She stated with a deranged smile. "Ta-Ta darling." she said sweetly as she pushed him out of her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Lex here with a new chapter, I hope you guys like this story :) all feedback welcome, just no hate please

* * *

CH2

Sonic was walking back home with his brothers, as he was walking he noticed something was terribly wrong with Silver, there was no light in his eyes as he walked, they were a solid gold color, and he seemed to be pale.

"Silver.. Are you alright..?" Sonic asked.

Silver looked over at him. "Uh-huh.. Why do you ask?"

"Y..You don't look okay.. What did they do to you?"

Silver subconsciously rubbed his neck as he shook his head. "N.. Nothing.."

Shadow raised a brow as he noticed. "Did one of them bite you?"

Silver looked surprised. "Heavens no!"

"Then why are you rubbin your neck?" Scourge asked.

Silver started to sweat nervously. "I was itchy!"

The three brothers passed glances. He was clearly lying, but why? Did he actually get bitten but didn't want to say anything out of the fear of being hunted?

As they walked into the house, they immediately tackled Silver.

"What the hell guys what're you doing!?" He yelled as he struggled.

Scourge lifted Silvers head and looked at his neck, his eyes widened as he saw a mark.

"Dude.. this isn't good.."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"He's vampire property now.." Scourge said solemnly.

Shadows eyes widened. "No way! Are you serious?!"

"I'm afraid so shads, he belongs to them now.."

Shadow clenched his fist. "Those Bastards..! Why him of all people?! What was their motive!?"

"I don't know.. But.. we're going to have to let Silver go.." Scourge said.

Silvers eyes watered. "No! D..don't do this! I don't wanna be in a house of vampires!"

Sonic looked away sadly. "We have no choice.. With you bearing that mark, they can come find you easily because you have their scent, our hideout would be found and we'll die if they hoard us."

Silver looked crushed. "I…*sigh* I understand.."

Everyone got off of him and helped him up.

"I'll..be off then…" Silver said.

Sonic stared at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Silv…"

Silver smiled sadly. "D-don't be.. I'll be alright."

XXXXXXX

"Hey I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"You did, but we were supposed to take those guys down, I had one of them but since you guys didn't come in time, I almost got caught and had to let him go!" Mavis snarled.

Rouge sighed. "Alright.. I get it.. But why didn't you just kill him? You had the chance."

Mavis rubbed the back of her head. "See.. I um… I think I.. mated with him.."

Rouge looked shocked. "You found your mate in a vampire hunter?! Are you nuts?!"

As Mavis was going to speak, she heard a knock. She ran to the door and looked through the peephole. With a smile she opened the door.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Mavis smirked as she stared at Silver.

"I.. I understand that I belong to you guys since you gave me this mark.. Correct?"

Mavis nodded. "Looks like someone did their homework, you'll be staying in my room with me." She stated as she grew a deranged smile.

Silver looked terrified. What was wrong with her? It was clear that she was obsessed with him. In the most unhealthiest of ways. Why though..?

"Come, I'll introduce you to my sisters."

Mavis led him upstairs to where her sisters were.

"Ladies, come introduce yourselves."

The three ladies got up.

"I am Amy." The pink hedgehog said.

"I am Blaze." The purple cat stated.

"And I am Rouge." The Ivory bat said.

"Y-you guys are really sisters..?" Silver asked.

"Why yes, Our father was the type of vampire that went around, Amy and Mavis are the only ones with the same mother because they're twins." Rouge explained.

"I see.. Well… my name's Silver.."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you Silver." Rouge stated.

Silver smiled nervously.

Amy got up and slapped Silvers back. "Relax! We ain't gonna bite ya….. Yet.." Amy teased.

"Y-yet!? W-why on earth would you bite me!?"

"Because you are Mavis's mate." Blaze said simply.

"M..mate? What's that?"

"It is when a vampire finds their lover. Once the vampire mates, they bite their mate so that they'll be together." Mavis explained.

"W..We're mates then!?" Silver asked as his face went completely red.

Mavis nodded. Silver shook his head in disbelief.

"N...no… this… this can't be happening...it has to be a dream… there's no way that I, a vampire hunter can be mated with a vampire...it defies all logic!" Silver yelled.

"Believe it kiddo, you belong to me now." Mavis said as she gave his cheek a small lick.

Silver jumped. "N-No! I don't want this!" He yelled as he ran out the manor.

Amy looked over to her sister. "It seems that you have a troublesome mate." she stated.

Mavis smiled. "It's alright. He'll be back.. I just know it."

XXXXXXX

It had been two weeks since Silvers visit to the manor, during that time, Silver had been laying low, he tried to avoid going near the manor. While he did his best to avoid it, he always felt like someone was watching him.. It gave him lots of paranoia.

'Why on earth did I have to be mated to a vampire..' he sighed.

He sighed as he sat down at a nearby tree.

'What do I do now?'

As he stared up at the sky, he suddenly saw someone approach him.

"Hiya stranger!"

Silver looked at the girl in front of him, she was a young squirrel with pretty brown fur.

"H.. hey there."

"You alright? You look kinda down."

Silver nodded. "I'm fine, just.. Lost in thought is all."

The young female nodded. "My name's Sally, what's your name?"

"My names Silver."

Sally smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet ya!"

Silver smiled as they talked, however they didn't notice over in the distance, a young female dressed in black with an umbrella watching them with hatred.

'I won't let you have him you harlot!' she growled.

XXXXXXX

A few weeks go by, It was late at night, Sally had invited Silver to her place for the night. Silver was brushing his teeth while Sally brushed her hair.

As Silver rinsed out his mouth he looked over at Sally.

"Thanks for inviting me over, I appreciate it."

Sally smiled warmly. "No problem, Now how's about we head to bed, it's pretty late."

Silver nodded as he smiled. They bid each other goodnight as they went in separate rooms. Sally hummed happily to herself as she sat on her bed.

'Silvers such a nice guy.. I like him..'

With a yawn, she turned off her light and went to sleep, unaware that there was someone right outside her room.

'You shall not touch my mate you wench!' Mavis growled as she snuck into her room.

She went over to Sally's neck and sniffed.

'Ehh.. it's passable I guess.'

Mavis sunk her teeth into Sally's neck and began to suck out her blood.

Sally cried and struggled about as she tried to fight her off. Mavis smiled sadistically.

"I'm sorry.. But you were treading on my property, and for that you must pay the price. You should've stayed away while you had the chance. Goodbye now, dirty whore." Mavis said sweetly.

Mavis smiled triumphantly. 'Well, now that, that's outta the way, time to collect my property.'

Mavis went to Silvers room and carried him off to the manor, not realizing she had left Sally alive..and changing...

XXXXXXX

As the sun rose, Silver yawned as he cuddled closer to a pillow that he thought he was holding, it was actually Mavis's body he had a hold of.

As Silver slowly started to wake up, he noticed his 'pillow' felt odd, he started squeezing it about, unaware that he was actually squeezing Mavis's sides, Mavis blushed heavily as Silvers hands started to wander up to her breasts.

"Silver wake up!" Mavis declared as she smacked his head.

Silver shot up and looked around. "I'm awake!" He shouted.

Mavis laughed as she rubbed his head. "Relax." she stated.

Silver looked over to Mavis. "Oh.. it's just you.." Silver sighed, but then his eyes went wide.

"Mavis?!"

The young vampire smiled. "Yup!"

"W-what am I doing here?! Where's Sally?!"

Mavis held back a smile. "She's fine." She lied. "You don't need to worry, besides, you belong to me, remember?" Mavis told him.

Silver sighed as he nodded. "Yea.. I remember.."

Mavis sat up. "Breakfast should be ready, we should go eat."

Silver felt his stomach turn, lots of images of what kind of dastardly mutilated corpses would be on the table.

"O-Okay.."

Mavis led Silver down to the dining hall where the maids greeted them.

"What's today's breakfast today ladies?" Mavis asked.

"Today, we have chocolate chip scones accompanied with some honey milk tea m'lady." one of the maids stated.

Mavis clapped her hands. "Perfect!"

Silver looked surprised. He thought vampires couldn't eat human food.. Were the Rose clan a different type of vampires?

As the food was served to them, Silver took a bite and immediately felt sick, he tasted a strong metallic flavor. He looked at his scone and went pale as he saw dark red liquid leaking from it.

Mavis looked over at Silver and saw his pale face.

"Darling? Are you alright?" she asked.

Silver looked at Mavis with a haunted look upon his face. "W...W ...Why is t-there b-b-blood in t-t-this?!" he asked shakingly.

Mavis smiled. "Simple! Since we're vampires, we require blood, but also, since we have human friends, we have to blend in so that we seem human, so the only solution was to inject blood into the food."

Silver became as white as a ghost as she explained.

"Is this not to your liking, love?" she asked.

Silver awkwardly smiled. "W-well.. I'm not a vampire.. So.. blood tastes.. Like metal to me." he said.

Mavis nodded. "Are you saying you want me to turn you now?" she asked as she smiled brightly.

"No!" Silver blurted.

Mavis sighed. "Why not?"

"Because, I am a vampire hunter! And as such, I kill creatures like you! There's no way I could be mated to you!"

Mavis touched Silver's face, Silver flinched as he felt small electric shocks. He tried to speak but couldn't. His mind was clouded with only her in mind.

Mavis put her hand down. "That enough proof for ya?"

Silver stared at the young vampire in front of him. He couldn't speak.

"Will you accept the fact that we're mates now?" Mavis asked.

Silver rubbed his head as he thought. "I….. I… I can't… I'm a -"

"A vampire hunter, I get it, but you need to understand that fate decided to give your heart to me, please… just accept it.." Mavis said as she stroked Silver's cheek.

Silver shook his head slowly. "N..No… I… I can't.." He said as he started to get up.

"I'LL NEVER BE MATED TO A VAMPIRE!" He shouted as he ran out the manor once more.

XXXXXX

Silver was walking down the road to Sally's house when he saw a bunch of cops parked at her house with 'Do not Cross' tape all around.

Silver ran up the one of the cops.

"Excuse me officer, what happened here?" He asked.

The officer looked Silver down. "Do you know the girl that lived here?"

Silver nodded. "She's a friend of mine."

The officer pat Silver's shoulder. "I'm sorry son but.. She's been murdered."

Silver's eyes widened in shock. "N..No.. h..how.. Why!?" Silver asked.

"We're not sure, we think some maniac used a snake to poison her, she had a bite mark at her neck." The officer explained.

Silver nodded. "T..Thank you for the information.."

Silver walked down the road with his head hung low. He didn't know what it was, but he felt that this might've been Mavis's doing. The young female seemed to be obsessed with him.. Maybe she would literally kill to have him.. The thought made Silver sick.

As Silver walked he heard familiar voices.

"Silver is that you?!"

Silver looked up and smiled widely as he saw Sonic and Scourge.

Silver ran to his brothers and gave them a big hug. "I missed you guys! Living with the vampires is complete and utter hell!"

Sonic rubbed his head. "I can imagine so.. What did they do to you?"

Silver sweat dropped. "Well.. for starters, one of them, her name's Mavis.. Seems to have mated with me."

Scourge quirked a brow. "The fuck is mating?"

"It's a vampire thing for finding lovers."

Both Sonic and Scourge looked shocked. "You're mated to a vampire!?"

Silver nodded. "I don't wanna believe it.. But it seems to be true.."

"Well, you're in luck, Shadow actually thought of a plan to exterminate the vermin, so soon you'll be free from their hold on you, we're actually on our way back to the manor." Sonic explained.

"O-Okay.."

Sonic and Scourge walked with Silver back to the manor, instead of being quiet like last time, they decided to make their presence known by kicking the door down.

"Alright bitches! Get out here and face your doom!" Sonic shouted.

Their response was a handful of giggles.

"You can't stop us.. Black descendants.." A voice said, to Silver, it sounded like Amy's voice.

"Get down here and we'll see who's the better man!" Scourge yelled.

"You'll have to find us first." Another voice said, Silver recognized it as Mavis's voice.

Sonic and Scourge looked at each other. "You check the bedrooms, I'll check the cellar." Scourge told him.

Sonic nodded and ran as Scourge went down to the cellar. Silver looked nervous. Where was Shadow and what was his plan..? Silver ran down to follow Scourge for the meantime.

XXXXXXX

"Release me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see.. If I let you go now, you'll destroy our manor and let the sun beam in, and that wouldn't be nice y'know.."

Shadow growled as he tried to find the vampire. "I swear I will kill you, blood sucker!"

"Oh how rude! I have a name y'know. My name is Rouge, not 'blood sucker' you pig!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. This vampire seemed to be more classy than the other's.

Rouge stepped out from the shadows and revealed herself to the hunter. However, the same thing that happened to Mavis, happened to the young bat. She felt herself get tied to the black and red male.

"Oh dear.." she muttered.

Shadow quirked a brow in confusion.

"I can't kill you… I've.. mated with you.." Rouge said as she sighed annoyingly.

"The fuck is mating?" Shadow asked.

"It means you belong to me and vice versa." Rouge said.

Shadows eyes widened in shock. "Oh hell no! There is no way that I can be mated to scum like you!"

Rouge put a hand to her cheek and smiled teasingly. "Oh you wound me so!"

Rouge came over to Shadow and brought her lips to his neck. "Get ready for a whole new life, love." she whispered as she bit down on his neck.

Shadow struggled about as he felt a piercing pain at his neck.

'This is it.. I can no longer be hunter.. I've been ruined by this demon before me.. I'm sorry.. Ancestors.. I've failed you…'

Rouge released his neck and smiled. "You'll feel a change in two days time, from now on you'll be staying with me." Rouge said with a cocky grin.

Shadow stared at Rouge with hatred. "Like hell I am! I'll be leaving once my brothers find me!"

Rouge smirked. "Unfortunately we're at a secret part of the manor, they won't be able to find you, ever." Rouge stated.

Shadow growled as he stared at the bat. 'One way or another.. I'll get out of here..'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Alex here with a new chapter! Hope you guys like this story, I'm trying to make this really interesting.. Anyway, all feedback is welcome, Just no hate please.

* * *

CH3

Scourge looked around the cellar, searching for the vampires when he heard a giggle.

"Who's there!?" He shouted.

He looked around and saw at a nearby corner, two glowing emerald green eyes, though they seemed to be staring into his piercing blue eyes with longing.. Could it be that this vampire mated with him? Impossible..

"Come here foul demon!" He shouted.

Within a blink of an eye, he suddenly saw a pink furred hedgehog in front of him. He jumped back and held a gun up.

"You're coming with me!" Scourge stated.

"Unlikely..it is you, that is coming with me!" the young vampire stated.

Scourge chuckled. "And why would that be?"

Suddenly Scourge was pinned against a wall with the pink female leaning to his neck. "Because you belong to me, my mate." She declared as she bit down on Scourges neck.

Scourge struggled about. "You bitch! There's no way I could be your mate!" he said through clenched teeth.

The young vampire smirked as she let go of his neck. "Sorry love, you are, that's just how it is. Now you belong to me." She said as she rubbed his quills.

Scourge huffed angrily, this chick seemed to be way too laid back.

"Just you wait, you'll be killed before you know it." Scourged stated.

The young vampire smirked. "If I guess correctly, so far you and Silver seemed to be mated to me and my sister.. I feel like your whole group is doomed to be mated to us." She stated with an evil smile.

Scourge looked shocked. 'N..no way! If that's true.. We're doomed.. Father… I'm sorry.. We failed you..'

XXXXXXX

"Unlikely! I'm a vampire hunter! And you're a vampire! It goes against all logic!"

"Aw you sound just like my sisters mate, Silver.. He said the exact same thing when he found out."

Sonic growled as he stared at the purple cat in front of him. "It's because it isn't true!"

The young vampire smirked as she pinned him against the wall. "Sorry deary, but it's true, now be a good boy and sit still." She said as she bit down on his neck.

Sonic growled, she has done nothing but tease him..until now.. Now he's ruined. He can never be a vampire hunter now..

The young vampire let his neck go and smiled at him. "Now you belong to me." She stated as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sonic growled. The young vampire grabbed him by his legs. "Come now, we must prepare for your awakening."

XXXXXXX

Silver was wandering around the cellar, he ended up losing Scourge since he was lost in thought, as he walked he suddenly felt arms wrap around him.

He let out a loud scream until the mysterious person covered his mouth.

"Relax darling, it's just me."

Silver sighed in relief. 'It was just Mavis..wait..it's Mavis!' Silver started to struggle as he screamed through her hand.

"No use in running now, I finally have you.." She stated as she finally claimed her prize.

Silver's eyes watered as he felt pain in his neck. Once Mavis let him go, she kissed his cheek.

"You're officially mine now, love." She stated with a happy giggle.

Silver finally gave up. With a sigh he let himself be engulfed in her arms.

"Come now, there's a lot of preparations to be done."

Mavis carried him up to the main hall, where she found her sisters holding the other boys.

"Hey girls! Did you take care of them?" She asked.

Her sisters looked away blushing.

"Not exactly… these boys turned out to be our mates." Amy said with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"I see, well, looks like we have a lot of work to do." Mavis said.

The four sisters laid the four men into individual coffins, each of them bidding farewell to their mates.

"See you in two days boys!" Blaze stated teasingly.

They shoved the coffins down in the cellar and went to occupy themselves during their wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Alex here, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! All feedback is welcome just no hate please

* * *

CH 4

Two days go by and the time for the boys awakening has arrived..

Silver was the first to awaken, despite the fact he was bitten last. He woke up with an overwhelming thirst.

"M-Mavis! Where are you!"

Suddenly his coffin door opened.

"You've finally awakened love! How is that throat of yours? I'm sure you must be thirsty!"

"I am.. D-do you have any…. _Food_ I can consume?" Silver asked.

Mavis smiled. "We have maple-bacon oven pancakes with some rose petal tea." She told him.

Silver nodded and followed Mavis.

They went up to the dining room and was immediately served breakfast.

Silver shakingly took the knife and fork and cut a piece of the pancake, he brought it to his mouth and took a bite.

"Do you like it darling?" Mavis asked. She looked over and smiled as she saw Silver's delightful face.

"This is amazing! What's in this?!" He asked, completely forgetting what they put in the food.

Mavis snickered. "Blood."

Silver tilted his head. "Pardon?"

"I said blood."

Silver was ready to complain but he stopped. He was a vampire now and he had to accept it. He had no choice.

"I see, it's delicious." he said as he smiled.

Mavis smiled widely. "I'm glad!"

As they continue to eat, one by one the rest of the guys and gals came to the dining room, the boys looked absolutely pissed.

"So why the hell are we eating human food when we're freaking vampires?" Scourge asked with a big scowl on his face.

"Because we have to at least blend in with the humans dumbo." Amy said with an eyeroll.

Scourge looked annoyed at her. "Whatever.. Then why the hell do ya have tea?!"

"That's because the guests we have over are always fond of tea. For us, we've learned to blend blood into the tea so that we can digest it." Rouge said as she sipped her tea.

Shadow looked at the young bat. "But why go through an elaborate song and dance just to entertain humans? You're vampires not humans."

Blaze smiled. "Believe it or not but we actually are fond of the human race. We observe them and try to befriend them because..well.. This life can get lonely when you're unmated. Since we were unmated, we couldn't have kids and watch them grow and see them have kids of their own and so forth. We took to human observing and interacting." She explained.

The guys stared at the four girls in disbelief, vampires being fond of humans? It was unheard of..

As they spoke, Silver suddenly gasped in fright.

"Are you alright love? What's wrong?" Mavis asked.

"I just remembered! Next week our father was supposed to come and help us exterminate you guys!"

Shadow and the others looked shocked.

"What do we do now? How can we explain to him what happened to us?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Uh, not to be rude, but once he finds out you're vampires, won't you guys be on his hit list?" Amy asked.

The boys fell silent, she was right.. He'd kill them with no hesitation.

"Pinky's right." Scourge said. "So we're just gonna have to be in hiding for awhile.."

Amy flicked Scourge's forehead. "I have a name you know!" She growled. Her response was the middle finger.

"Where are we going to hide? Father will be coming here first." Silver stated.

The four girls looked at each other.

"We have another manor, down in Mobius. We could go there." Mavis said.

The boys nodded. "Alright, when should we head out?" Shadow asked.

"We head out tonight." Blaze said.

XXXXXXX

It was the middle of the night, everyone was walking about nonchalantly to the train station.

They sighed as the women started to sit on their laps rather than the actual train seat.

"Must you?" Scourge commented angrily.

Amy stuck her tongue out at him. "yes I must, deal with it." she stated.

The boys, except for Silver all were annoyed at the women for doing what their doing.

"so where exactly is your other manor?" Sonic asked.

"Oh it's just in the more outer parts of the city. We don't exactly wanna be smack dab in the middle of everything." Rouge explained.

The boys nodded and sat quietly during the rest of the train ride.

XXXXXXX

"So.. this is your manor?" Shadow commented.

The manor was a tad smaller than the one in Soleanna and was a lot more spooky looking.

"Yup!" the four girls answered happily.

The four boys exchanged glances, they didn't know how to feel about it.

They entered the manor and were in awe at how clean and pristine it was.

"It's.. nice." Silver commented.

"Thanks!" The girls said.

They went over to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So what do you think we should do?" Mavis asked the boys.

"Well.. honestly we don't know.. We don't know how we could avoid someone like our father, he's powerful!" Silver explained.

Rouge tsked as she crossed her arms. "Has he shown signs of weakness at any point in his life?"

Scourge took sometime to think. "Um.. he can be real pervert when he's intoxicated." He explained.

The wheels in the four girls were turning slowly. They figured if they used their illusion powers they could seduce him enough to kill, or change him.

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "He won't be fooled by your illusions, he smarter than you think y'know, even if he's drunk." he said knowing what they were thinking.

The girls sighed heavily. Mavis glanced at the window and saw the sun coming up.

"We best be heading to bed, the sun's making its way up." She said.

The group nodded and followed them. As Mavis and Silver went in their room, she suddenly pinned him down.

Silver wiggled. "U...Um are you okay..?"

Mavis smiled seductively as she licked his neck. "I need you~" she whispered in his ear.

Silver blushed heavily. "A..are you sure?"

Mavis nodded as she continued to touch him. "Take me~"

Silver swallowed hard. "A..Alright.."

Mavis pinned him against the wall and fiercely made out with him, Silver was surprised and began doing the same thing. Mavis ripped off their clothes and groped his body with hunger and need. Silver was becoming more and more nervous and embarrassed. Mavis was going too fast in his opinion. It was his first time after all..

As Mavis made Silver touch her body, she filled Silver with many love bites on his body, as well as hickies. She pushed Silver to the bed, and crawled on top of him. She took hold of his manhood, inserted it inside herself and began hurriedly bouncing. Silver was twitching and chewing his lip. Mavis was acting like this was her last time she was going to do this.. Silver took a hold of her hips and stopped her for a second.

"What's wrong?" Mavis asked as she was panting slightly.

Silver shook his head. "Nothing.. I.. I just.. Um.. this is my first time and all.."

Mavis smiled with a tint of blush. "To be honest.. this is my first time as well.. I thought you already had experience so I tried to live up to your expectations.. I'm sorry." She said innocently.

Silver rubbed her sides lovingly. "It's alright. let's just take things a bit slower."

Mavis kissed Silver gently and began their love making, slower this time..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys Alex here with a brand new chapter! I hope you like this story so far, All feedback is welcome just no hate please

* * *

CH 5

Mavis yawned as she woke up, she smiled happily as she recalled last nights events with her mate.. Despite the fact that he was new to it, he seemed to be naturally talented.

As she got up, a blush came upon her cheeks as she felt that they were still connected, a thought came to her mind and she smirked. Mavis slowly started to grind her hips, making the light grey hedgehog beneath her moan quietly. Soon enough she started full on bouncing, it was enough to wake the male hedgehog and stop her.

"Jeez.. you could've woken me up first.." he mumbled with a bright blush on his face.

Mavis giggled and got up. "Come! We have breakfast to eat and talking to do."

As Mavis got dressed, she looked herself over in the mirror and smiled widely as she saw a noticeable mark on her neck, Silver looked over and noticed it, he went over to her side and touched it.

"I'm sorry about that, does it hurt?" he asked as he nuzzled against her.

Mavis purred. "No, it's fine, I don't mind it." she said with a giggle.

Soon the couple went downstairs and went to the dining room where everyone else was, as they sat, they noticed everyone giving them sly looks.

Silver blinked. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Amy gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "We noticed that you were having fun last night." she teased.

Silver turned a few shades of red as he caught on. Scourge smirked at him.

"It seems that your woman got a set of lungs on her." he teased, making Silver blush harder.

"Y..You guys heard..?" he asked shyly.

"Of course we did, with our heightened senses we could hear everything even if we didn't want to." Blaze explained as she nuzzled against Sonic.

Silver looked over to Mavis, but she seemed to be taking it all in stride.

'Why isn't she embarrassed?!'

"You guys at least used protection right?" Amy asked, making both Mavis and Silver choke on their tea.

Immediately they knew the answer to that question.

"C'mon now! You're smarter than this Mavis! What if you got pregnant!?" Blaze fumed.

Silver went pale. "P-P-Pregnant?! But she's a vampire!"

Rouge shook her head. "If you were listening to us before, you would recall us talking about our ability to have children."

Silver swallowed hard.

"Duuuddee not cool." Scourge commented.

"I-It wasn't my fault! It was Mavis's! She started it!"

That one sentence made her mad enough to break her cup. Her sisters immediately got up held their hands out to their mates.

"We best be going.. Mavis isn't someone you want to mess with when she's mad." Rouge said as she dragged Shadow out the dining room.

Once everyone cleared out, Mavis looked over to Silver, her eyes pitch black.

"It's MY fault that this happened!?" She growled as she stalked towards him.

Silver became frightened as he backed up, his eyes welled up with small tears. "L..L..Look…..I… I um…" he couldn't finish his sentence as he became frightened.

Mavis eventually had him pinned to the wall. "What makes you think you can just shift the blame to me huh!? It's not fair for me to take all the blame you know!" she yelled.

Silver's lip quivered as he covered his eyes, avoiding to look into her evil eyes..

-meanwhile upstairs-

"Do mates usually argue like that?" Sonic asked.

Amy shook her head. "They have spats, but never a full argument, once their mated they come to a full understanding with one another, but since Silver tried to fight their bond too many times, it forced Mavis to be the dominant one in the relationship, dominance only happens when ones mate is too resistant and tries to fight the bond, though it eventually fades when they come to a mutual understanding, and as we can hear, Silver still has some lingering resistance." she explained.

The boys nodded.

"So does that mean that you women are dominating us?" Shadow asked.

Blaze shook her head. "We can feel that you're no longer fighting the bond so we have no need to be dominant."

As they continued to speak, suddenly, they heard a loud crash and some yelling. The boy's got up but not the women.

"Don't." Rouge started.

"This is their fight, they have to find an agreement themselves, we can't help." Amy said.

The boys sweat dropped. "Are you sure..? We're kind of worried about Silver." Sonic said.

"We may spectate, but that's it." Rouge said.

They went downstairs and sat at the edge of the stairs watching Mavis and Silver, they noticed the dining table was broken, as well as part of the wall, and the floor was cracked, Mavis's eyes weren't their normal purple color, instead they were pitch black, and Silver seemed to have pieces of wood on his fur and he looked like a scared child.

Mavis growled at the light grey male. "What makes you think you don't deserve half of the blame huh?! Why should I take all of it!? Even if we didn't use protection you could've pulled out whenever you felt like you were going to fucking cum!"

Silver swallowed hard. "You were the one that kept telling me not to stop pounding you!" He yelled as his face went red.

"That's no excuse! You could've told me you were close and I would've let you pull out! Why didn't you!?"

Silver stood silent.. She was right.. But at the same time…

"What made you even want to have sex with me even though you KNEW we didn't have protection!?" He growled.

"I thought you had protection but you didn't bother using it!"

"That's no excuse!" He mocked.

Mavis growled as he mocked her. Mavis and Silver stared each other down, Mavis felt him still fighting their bond. It made her even more angry.

"Why can't we both partake in the blame huh!? It is both of our faults!"

"It's because you made me! I didn't want it!" He admitted.

Mavis stopped, she felt her cold heart shatter as her eyes began to lighten. Tears stung her eyes as he admitted to not wanting her..

"Y...You didn't want me…?" She whimpered.

Silver stared deep into her purple eyes, he saw nothing but pain and agony, he felt like trash at that moment.

Mavis stood quiet, without a word, she left the manor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"MAVIS WAIT!" But as he went outside, she disappeared..

He walked inside, he felt a throbbing pain in his chest.. He jumped as he noticed everyone watching. His ears lowered a bit.

"H...How much did you guys hear?"

"Everything.." Sonic answered.

While they couldn't interfere, they all boiled it down to Silver technically being in the wrong, Mavis was right on saying it was both of their faults, but at the same time, Mavis should've realized that Silver didn't feel like doing it.

Silver bit his lip. "D...Do you think I was outta line..?" He asked.

"Kinda." Scourge answered. "Mavis was willing to split the blame, something women don't do nowadays, she saw that both of you fucked up but you kept insisting you were the one who was right and she wasn't, that was a little wrong, especially after the way you made her feel like you don't like her." he explained.

Silver felt his heart clench.

"And from what the girls have told us, Mavis acts the way she does because you keep fighting your bond with her. With you fighting the bond, you're making her dominant of the relationship, relationships are all about balance, not one higher than the other, and certainly not one takes all the blame rather than the other." Sonic explained.

Silver nodded as he twirled around his thumbs. He truly felt like an 'A' one turd..

"Should I look for her..?"

"I think you should find her and apologize, that's what I think is the best thing you should do, especially since she might be carrying your kid, it would be dangerous to be angry and what not, it could cause the baby to..die." Rouge said.

Silver nodded and ran out the manor.

The group sighed. "Silver's such a dense person.." Scourge muttered.

"Not wrong there." Sonic agreed.

As the boy's got up, they suddenly felt their mates jump on their backs.

"Really?" Scourge asked annoyingly as an angry vein mark appeared.

Amy stick her tongue out. "Yes really!"

The guys sighed heavily as they let their mates do what they wanted..


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, welcome to a brand new chapter! I hope you guys like this story so far. all feedback is welcome, just no hate please

* * *

CH 6

It had been a week since Silver and Mavis's fight, and they still weren't home.. The small group of vampires worried greatly for their sibling.. From what the boys remembered, today would be the day their father came, which made them worry more, their father might kill them on the spot… as they all were worrying and lying about, suddenly the door was opened, and sounds of purring and slight weird moan-like noises were heard.

The three boys peered over and saw Silver with Mavis in his arms making out, they both seemed drunk as well by the way the smelled and looked. They clumsily made their way to their room to finish their business.

The three boys sweat dropped.

"Looks like they made up.." Sonic chuckled.

As the girls made their way down, suddenly loud thumping and moaning was heard. Everyone blushed as they felt a little uncomfortable hearing them go at it..

"U..Um wanna watch T.V?" Amy asked awkwardly.

The group nodded and proceeded to watch T.V, however, the pounding and moaning were growing faster, harder, and louder, making the group turn the T.V on max volume. However, it wasn't enough, as the two lovebirds reached their climax, all they heard was a loud scream of pleasure and rapid thumping until it died down a few minutes later.

The group all felt sick to their stomach from hearing them going at it.

After awhile they heard them start talking.

"Up for round two?" they heard Mavis purr.

"NO!" The group all shouted, making the couple upstairs start laughing.

After a few more minutes, they came downstairs and sat by the group, practically glowing with happiness.

"We see that you two made up.." Sonic huffed.

Mavis and Silver giggled. That's when everyone noticed the small plump lump on Mavis's stomach.

"Jeez, your baby's growing quick!" Scourge pointed out.

Mavis smiled happily. "Yup! Our children typically grow faster than humans, take us for example, we've been around for a few centuries."

The boys looked shocked. "Seriously!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yup!"

"Then… when would the baby be born..?" Shadow asked.

"About almost a month or less." Blaze answered. "If it was a human and vampire, a little longer, but since they're both vampires, it'll be quicker."

The boys nodded. "That means Mavis would have to be on constant guard since your father's on his way to hunt us." Rouge said.

"Silver and I will guard her." Blaze said.

"Then the rest of us would have to fight him or reason with him." Amy pointed out.

The group nodded.

"It's time that we train you to use your powers boys." Amy said as she bounced up.

"We have powers?" Scourge asked with a quirked brow.

"Yup! Every vampire has them, even those who've been turned, though some who've been turned may manifest their own powers, it just depends on how they were changed."

The boys got up and followed the girls over to the middle of the floor. While the boys were training, Silver was rubbing Mavis's stomach.

"I'm so happy.." Mavis said as she purred.

"Me too… Y'know, I'm really sorry about what I said, I know you forgave me, but I can't help but feel bad about what I've said.."

Mavis nuzzled against him. "It's okay, I mean.. It hurt, but during that week of just you and me getting to actually know each other.. It was enough to forgive you." she stated.

Silver smiled a little as he pulled the young vampire into a tender kiss. Mavis purred as she slid onto Silver's lap, deepening the kiss.

"TAKE IT UPSTAIRS!" Scourge yelled.

Mavis and Silver stared at each other, seeing if the other wanted to or not. They smiled and immediately ran upstairs.

"God dammit Scourge did you really have to encourage them?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sorry hehe.." Scourge looked over to the girls. "Are mates usually like this?"

Rouge nodded. "Once a newly mated couple finally reaches higher understanding of each other, they make up for lost time mating and well.. They get to work, in Mavis's and Silver's case, they went without mating for a very long time, almost like…. A month, and that's usually a little too long for a vampire who's newly mated, so they'll be like that for awhile."

Sonic nodded, then a thought came to his head, he sweat dropped and looked over to the women. "D… Does that mean… We're going to be like that with you guys since we haven't.. Y'know?"

The girls smiled mischievously. "We haven't exactly taken the time to talk soooooo.."

Sonic blushed heavily. "U...Um… how about we do that now" He nervously suggested.

Rouge shook her head. "No can do, we have to train you boys." She told him.

The boys groaned and as they started training again, they started hearing the thumping and moaning again. The group groaned but tried to proceed with the training, during their training, the boy's naturally, kept messing up, the training went on for a few hours, and during those few hours, they all had trouble concentrating since Silver and Mavis were still up there mating, the two of them were very loud and distracting..

XXXXXXX

A mysterious figure walked into a home in Soleanna, they looked around and saw that it was oddly empty.

'They couldn't have gone without me.. They know to follow my orders..'

As they walked out the house, they walked over to a large mansion, they secretly looked through some of the windows.

'They're not here… they aren't destroyed however.. It's clear that they moved… but they can't escape me, no matter how much they try, they will die by my hands!'


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Lex here with a new chapter once again! I hope you like this story, any questions, suggestions, you can P.M. me! All feedback is welcome, just no hate please.

* * *

CH 7

A few weeks go by and soon enough, the guys finally got their powers under control, after they were done with that, each of them got to spend some private time with their mate.

Right now, Rouge was in her room making a few phone calls, Mavis was being guarded by Blaze and Silver, Sonic and Scourge kept a sharp eye out to see if their father was coming.

Rouge had called a few allies and fellow clan members to help protect Mavis and to finally finish off their mortal enemy. As everyone kept their guard up, the doorbell rang, Rouge went to answer the door and smiled to see her allies had arrived.

"Alright boys, gather around and meet our allies and clan members." Rouge called out.

The boys gathered around and meet the allies, one of them looked similar to Amy, except her quills were spiked up, her name was Rosy, she was part of the Rose clan, she had a mate who was a hedgehog named Lance, another one was a pair of echidnas, one of them was bright red with violet eyes, he had gloves that had spikes on them, his name was Knuckles, and the female beside him was his mate Tikal. Another was another couple, a rabbit and a fox, the young rabbit was named Cream, she was of the Rose clan, and her mate's name was Tails. There was also another couple, two hedgehogs, the female was a midnight blue color with purple and red eyes, and the male was a pink color with emerald green eyes, their names were Aqua, and Richard, they were one of the first members of the Rose clan.

There were two last pairs, there was a dark blue cat by the name of Sapphire and her mate, a chameleon named Espio, and a female bat, her name was Ava who was of the Rose clan, and she had a companion, a hedgehog named Ash.

The boys were a wee bit nervous to meet their mates parents, especially Silver, he didn't know how they would react when they saw Mavis pregnant.

As everyone was getting well acquainted, the parents in question found Mavis with Silver, they noticed the, now, big bump in her belly.

Aqua squealed as she ran to her daughter. "When did this happen?! And who's the lucky guy!?" Aqua demanded.

Mavis blushed as she presented Silver, who seemed to be a nervous wreck. Aqua grabbed Silver's hand and shook it quickly.

"Well howdy there sir! It's a pleasure to meet you! My name's Aqua, the mother of Mavis and Amy! It's so joyful knowing that the Rose clan will have another pair of tiny feet scuttling around again!"

Silver immediately felt all his nerves disappear as he found that he wasn't in trouble. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, my name's Silver."

Aqua continued to hold Silver's hand as her eyes squinted, making Silver feel uncomfortable.

"Um.. are you okay..?"

"My mom can read mating bonds, she's just checking on us and seeing if we're okay." Mavis explained.

Silver nodded, Aqua smiled brightly. "You're okay in my books, welcome to the Rose clan sweety, I gotta go check on Amy."

Aqua blasted off looking for Amy, Silver sweat dropped as he looked at all the vampires everywhere.

"So exactly how many vampires are in the Rose clan?"

"Well let's see.. There's Cream, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Me, my mother, and father, Rosy, Ava, and some you haven't met yet…. I'd say about a thousand." Mavis stated.

Silver's eyes popped out of his skull. "That's a lot!" he exclaimed.

Mavis smiled. "Yup!"

As everyone continued getting to know each other, soon everything died down and everyone was sitting in the living room with cups of blood, all awaiting to hear the news that Rouge was saving.

"Everyone! The reason why you've been called here today is because we've got a problem, our mortal enemy, the Black clan, one of them, has made a move, we're once again being targeted by this miscreant, I come pleading for your aid, for the Rose clan's sake, and yours." Rouge announced.

Those who weren't amongst the Rose clan looked at each other, silently seeing if they should help. They looked over to Rouge.

"We are willing to assist." Knuckles said as the others nodded.

Rouge smiled happily. "Many thanks to you, the descendant will most likely be coming here after checking our Soleanna home, and seeing as Mavis is unable to fight, she needs to be on constant guard, and we need those who are strong to be on the front lines of the fight, there is no doubt that our enemy might come with a defense squad, those of you who can't fight, help watch Mavis, and those who fight with only their powers, defend the manor."

They all nodded, soon they all started to train, those who weren't fighters, were sitting back making sure that Mavis was okay.

Rouge's mother, Ava walked up to her and smiled. "I'm proud of you, you've got quite the confidence, and the charisma to lead a small army."

Rouge smirked. "I learned from the best." she stated.

Ava gave a small laugh. The two continued to laugh away as they conversed.

Silver held onto Mavis's waist as he kept an eye out for his father, Ava's companion, Ash went up to Mavis.

"Excuse me but, may I have a look at your kin? I noticed there was a lot of movement going on." he stated.

Mavis nodded, Ash put a hand to her stomach, he focused and his steel grey eyes widened.

"I see… You'll have your hands full young one." he said with a wink.

Ash walked away and trained with the others.

The couple looked at each other confusingly. What did that mean?

Meanwhile, as everyone was training, a shadowy figure was staring at the spooky looking manor.

Their eyes narrowed as they smirked. 'Soon… very soon…' they thought.

They turned away from the manor. 'I've got to find the boys.. They're supposed to assist me on killing those vampires…'

They walked back towards Mobius, continuing to plot their attack..


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys Alex here with a brand new chapter! I hope you guys like what's happening here, honestly this is my first time writing a dark vampire thing, so any tips you guys have to pass my way would be lovely! All feedback is welcome just no hate please!

* * *

CH 8

For the next few days, everyone kept up on their training, and occasionally spending time together and laugh around, those who couldn't fight, stood by Mavis, those who were not fighting, were, Silver, Cream, Ava, and Tikal.

Right now, Amy was sitting by Mavis, making sure she was doing okay, Ava, noticing Amy and her poor clothing choice scolded her.

"Amy Rose, how many times must I tell you, young lady's don't wear sweatpants and baggy shirts, go upstairs and change! I may not have birthed you but we're technically family, and as a family, we must look our best!" Ava scolded.

Amy pouted and did as she was told.

Silver looked confused.

"Oh, since technically our sister, Rouge came from Ava, she's technically a step mother of sorts, so she wants to make sure all of us look our best, especially Amy, she always wears boys clothes as you always saw, so Ava always fights with her to dress properly, as you can tell, she's a very fancy person." Mavis explained.

Silver nodded. "I see where Rouge gets it now.." he commented.

Mavis nodded, snickering slightly. A few minutes later Amy came back, dressed in more proper clothing, Ava smiled brightly as Amy had a pouty look on her face.

As everyone either talked or trained to keep up their strength, suddenly, a loud crash was heard from upstairs.

Everyone fell silent, Silver and the others who were watching Mavis, led her to the cellar, those who were fighting, got into position.

Rouge silently went upstairs and looked around, she made sure to stay in all the dark spots in the halls. She peered into her room and quickly pulled back as she saw a figure, it was a male hedgehog that was covered in a dark cloak, he seemed to have had a cross necklace, and a crossbow and stake, he seemed to also have a necklace of fangs, and seemed to have lots of scars on his body. Rouge's eyes narrowed as she sniffed, of course he smelt like her mate and his brothers, but he also smelled like one of the females of the Rose clan… was it Ava..? or… Aqua..? Her eyes caught something shiny on his finger, it was two rings, one was a typical silver band, but the second one was a diamond ring.. Almost like a wedding ring.. Hm… wonder what that's about?

Rouge quickly scurried downstairs.

"He's here." she told them.

They nodded. "We'll attack when you say." Ash told her.

Rouge nodded, as she was going upstairs, suddenly the mysterious hedgehog appeared, holding his crossbow.

Rouge jumped back and glared at him.

The male smirked as he narrowed his steel grey eyes. "So here we all are… I can take you all on and cut you down myself." he said as his deep voice was filled with venom.

As he scanned at the crowd, his eyes widened as he saw Shadow, Scourge, and Sonic standing with them.

"Boys! What are you doing with these filthy creatures!" he yelled.

Scourge took a deep breath. "These 'filthy creatures' are our family now, we've been changed by them as all four of us had been mated to four of these females." he announced.

The male sneered at his sons. "Impossible! Vampire hunters cannot be mated to vampires! It defies everything!" he yelled.

The boys mates hissed as they gripped their hands. "It could happen!" Blaze yelled. "We've mated to these boys!" she hissed.

"I see that these girls have brainwashed you boys.. And just to think, you would've been great hunters, it's a shame really." he said as he cocked his crossbow. He took aim to Rouge, seeing as she was the ringleader, but suddenly Ava, who stood behind to watch her daughter, went in front of her.

"_**I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BABY!"**_ she hissed.

But the hunter lowered his weapon. "A ...Ava…?"

Ava suddenly recognized the voice and teared up. "Hello… Victor…"

Rouge looked confused. "You know him?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes.. Victor and I were involved before...we were together for a few years… but I faked my death so that he never knew my secret, all this time he… he was my mate… but I knew he was a hunter, I couldn't say anything or else he would've killed me… and I couldn't bear the thought of dying and leaving you alone.." she explained.

Victor removed his cloak and revealed himself, he was a black hedgehog with red, green, and blue stripes around his body, he seemed to have no emotions in his steel eyes.

"I knew there was something different about you Ava.. something told me, but I wouldn't listen.. I was caught up with my feelings for you, now that I know about your secret, I must put you down… I'm sorry Ava.."

Victor aimed his crossbow at Ava, they both stared at each other, his steel eyes stared into Ava's aqua blue ones. Their eyes held nothing but pain. Victor's hand was shaking, he wasn't able to pull the trigger, his feelings for her held him back from doing so.

It was dead silent between the vampires and the hunter, the vampires eagerly waited to be able to put him down.

As the silence continued on, suddenly, they heard an ear piercing scream from the cellar. Victor noticed, and slowly made his way there.

"Thought you could hide your victims down there huh? You are truly sick creatures.." Victor made his way down there, listening carefully.

Rouge looked at Ash. "Follow him, make sure he doesn't get to Mavis!"

Ash nodded and ran downstairs, as he made it to the cellar, he looked around for him, he took a deep whiff and immediately found his scent. He ran quickly and found him just about to enter a part of the cellar.

Ash hissed as he pounced on Victor, the two struggled as Victor was trying to open the door, during their struggle, they heard another scream of pain as well as heavy panting. Victor quickly flipped Ash off him and burst in the door, he was met with females huddling around one female who seemed to be giving birth, as well as his son Silver, he was holding the pregnant female's hand as he assisted.

Victor's eyes narrowed. "So, you've been turned too.." He growled as he stared down his son.

Silver was scared as he stared at Victor, he had always been afraid of him since he was always yelling and he had an intimidating air about him. "I..I'm sorry.. But this woman is my mate..she told me herself."

Victor shook his head as he took out his crossbow. "Such a shame, now it's time to put you and these creatures in hell.."

Silver held onto Mavis as well as the other girls, except for Tikal, she got up and stared Victor down, in truth Tikal was powerful, she had a ton of powers that she chose not to use, she was more of a pacifist than a fighter, but at this very moment, her life long friends life was at stake.

Her eyes had a deep glow as she focused her powers onto Victor, one of her many powers, was psychological damage. She could reach deep into a person's subconscious and find something that has hurt them deeply and use it against them.

As Tikal focused, Victor was suddenly on his knees in agony, he was forced to see the heart wrenching scene of his lover being killed over and over, Ash quickly made his way over to Victor and sunk his teeth into him, knowing he was Ava's mate, he decided to change him rather than kill him. Victor slumped over, paralyzed from the venom.

"D...Damn You all.." He said as he passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, Alex here with a new chapter, sorry this one is shorter than others but I was in a bit of a rush today, I hope you enjoy this chapter! All feedback is welcome just no hate please!

* * *

Ch 9

With Victor succumbed to the venom, they were about to celebrate, they suddenly heard more screaming, they turned and saw that Mavis was still in the middle of giving birth.

They huddled around her and helped her.

Mavis panted and clenched Silver's hand as she pushed. Soon enough, not one, but three babies were born.

They were all girls. The first one was a small Pale blue hedgehog with purple and gold eyes, her quills were similar to Silvers. The second was a small silver hedgehog with pale purple and gold eyes, her quills were like Mavis's. The last one was a small ocean blue hedgehog with golden eyes, her quills were also similar to Silvers.

Mavis smiled weakly. "What would you like to name them?"

Silver took a short thought. "How about.. Mia, quill, and Lana." he said with a smile.

Mavis smiled happily.

Silver was about to hold his children until he heard rapid fire from upstairs.

Mavis nodded at Silver to go fight with the others. Silver ran upstairs and saw that there was a whole group of hunters attacking.

Rouge noticed Silver. "We need your help! We've been ambushed!" she yelled as she ripped out a hunters throat.

Silver nodded and began helping. Silver was using his powers to toss and tear hunters apart. As he pressed forward, he suddenly heard a shout, he turned and saw Rosy, tears in her eyes. Upon further inspection it turned out that her mate Lance had been stabbed with a stake.

Silver inched his way over to Rosy. "Rose, bring Lance to the cellar, I'll watch your back."

Rosy sniffed. "Thank you Silver." She said.

Rosy lifted Lance and made her way downstairs, safe from harm.

Silver ran outside and saw a whole group of hunters, each of them dropping like flies from the vampires using their powers. As Silver continued using his powers to toss and tear hunters apart, he suddenly felt a pain to his chest. He looked down and saw a bullet had been shot in his chest. He coughed up blood as he fumbled.

Suddenly Sonic was beside him. "go inside! We got this!" he told him.

Silver nodded and made his way back to the cellar where Rosy was, Mavis suddenly ran up to him.

"what happened?!" she asked as she saw his wound.

"I *cough* got shot." He said as he panted.

Mavis teared up. "N..No.. I.. I gotta help you! Lay down!" she demanded.

Silver did as she said. Mavis put her finger in his wound, making Silver clench his teeth in pain. Mavis shifted her finger around and managed to wrap her finger around the bullet, Mavis hissed as she felt the silver tip of the bullet. The young female quickly pulled out the bullet and tossed it. She helped Silver up and noticed that he was a little pale.

"T..Thanks." He said as he smiled slightly.

Mavis smiled. "No problem."

XXXXXXX

Rouge had ripped out the heart of a hunter and noticed that the amount of hunters around were greatly decreased. Those who were left realized their disadvantage and fell back, making the vampires the winners of the battle. Rouge flew over to the house and noticed that almost everyone was alive, however there were some casualties.. There were four, Sapphire, Espio's mate, Tails, Cream's mate, Lance, Rosy's mate, and… Richard… the father of the four sisters and Aqua's mate. Rouge teared up and ran over to Richard's corpse.

She sniffed as she shook him. "You can't be dead! There's no way!" she shouted as she cried.

Shadow put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry.." He said softly.

Rouge's lip quivered and she sobbed into Shadow's arms.

Mavis, hearing her cries came upstairs, holding her children. Her eyes widened as she saw her father lifeless on the ground. She handed her children to Silver, who happened to be right behind her, and ran over to Richards body.

"H..How..?" she whimpered.

"They shot him in the head with a crossbow, and proceeded to stab him.." Espio replied quietly.

Mavis sniffled as she hugged her mother and her sisters. Each of them silently crying over their loss..


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, Alex here once again with a new chapter! I really do hope you guys like this story. All feedback is welcome just no hate please!

* * *

CH 10

A few days went by, and during those days everyone was cleaning up everything and making sure everything was in order. Aqua buried Richard in the backyard, as well as those who have lost their mates.

While everyone was either cleaning, mourning or caring for the children, they suddenly heard clawing noises from the cellar.

Shadow and Scourge ended up going to search, as they went downstairs, they heard more clawing. They opened up a door at a small part of the cellar, and saw Victor trying to claw his way up from the room. Victor turned and glared at his sons.

"_You_!" he growled. _**"**This is all your fault! If you hadn't tried to take out the Rose clan without me we wouldn't be in this mess!_" He bellowed.

Shadow huffed. "The reason we're here is because four females of the Rose clan were mated to us, it was bound to happen in one way or another."

Victor sneered. "Highly doubtful, we're hunters! We can't be mated to these demons of hell!"

"Sorry to rain on your parade father but you are one of them!" Scourge snarled.

Victor growled. "You will address me with the proper respect, boy!" he snarked.

Scourge huffed. "Whatever.._sir_"

As the three boys glared at each other, they suddenly heard a voice from upstairs.

"Breakfast is ready!" it was Mavis.

Victor narrowed his eyes. 'Just what sick corpse would they be sucking on?' he thought to himself.

They went upstairs and into the dining room where a buffet style breakfast was put out, the sight caused Victor to be slightly shocked, but he shook it off.

'The corpse is possibly hidden in the food.'

He grabbed a doughnut that was sitting on a tray, he took note that it was jelly filled, he took a small bite of it and searched around for a piece of the corpse, but there was none, only the doughnut and the 'jelly filling'. The hunter was confused, he thought vampires only drank blood?

As he inspected his doughnut, a voice was heard.

"Relax darling, the doughnut won't kill you."

Victor's lip twitched. "Greetings Ava."

Ava wrapped her arm around the hunter. "Are you still set out to kill me and my family?" she asked.

Victor stood silent. "all my life I've been taught was to kill vampires for the safety of humans, but to find out my wife is a vampire, and I happen to be her mate… I tried to use my anger and frustration to hunt your clan, but alas, I failed and was turned. Now I don't know what to do." He answered truthfully.

Ava nodded. "Think of it like this, you have me again, forever this time, and you have a new family."

Victor had a stale smile. "I guess you're right.."

As the two conversed, they suddenly heard the sound of glass falling. They turned and saw Ava's companion, Ash locked gazes with Mavis's child, Lana. Mavis and Silver were holding her close, eyes narrowed, their parental instincts were active at this moment.

"Listen.. Mavis.. You know that we can't control who our mates are.. I only wish to protect her, on my honor that's all my intentions are."

Lana squealed as she reached out for Ash. Mavis held onto her though, making her whine.

Ash bit his lip. "Please Mavis, being alone for centuries, is agonizing! You should know the feeling! You've only just met your mate!"

Mavis hesitated but proceeded to let Ash hold the young child. Lana giggled as she held onto the young hedgehog. Ash smiled at Mavis.

"Many thanks to you." he said.

Mavis nodded and kept a close eye on the two. Meanwhile, Victor looked to Ava.

"Does.. that usually happen?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but it's usually when someone becomes mated to someone's child."

Victor looked sick. "Excuse me?"

"It's not what you're thinking, the one who mates to a child only wishes to protect them until they become the proper age."

Victor nodded, he flinched as he felt something hit his leg, he looked down and saw two of Mavis's children playing with the leg of his pants, Victor quirked a brow as he noticed one of them looked similar to Silver. It was oddly endearing.. The young children played with his pants leg and babbled happily.

Victor lifted one of them, it was quill. He looked at her curiously.

"You know… at any point we could have one of those." Ava teased.

Victor sweat dropped. "We could… but I already have four sons.."

"So? They're mated already so they aren't a problem anymore, they live in a mansion! One of your sons have children already! They're set for life!"

Victor grimaced. "True.."

"Let's have a few!"

As Victor took a short thought, once again, the sound of something falling was heard, they looked over and saw Espio staring at Quill and Rosy staring at Mia, it seemed that they had remated..

Mavis quickly ran to her children and held them close to her, she had already had one mate on her child, she didn't want another.

Espio clenched his fists. "Mavis… I know what you're feeling, but please understand.. The pain of losing my first mate was absolutely unbearable… Please.." he told her as his eyes sparkled with tears.

Rosy agreed with Espio. "Please Mavis! All we want to do is protect them!" she cried.

Mavis growled at them, she was adamant about holding on to her children.

The two looked over at Silver, silently pleading for assistance. Silver looked at Mavis who looked absolutely pissed.

"Mavis.. c'mon, let's be reasonable here.. Espio and Rosy just lost their mates, and they have the chance to have love again! I know you don't like it but please.."

Mavis's lip twitched with anger but she sighed heavily. "Fine.."

The two were relieved and went and hugged the two children, but Mavis was still pissed, Silver hugged her, purring lowly.

"Hey, it's not like they're leaving forever! We still have them around."

Mavis grumbled to herself, suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw it was Ava.

"Hey.. Don't worry, remember, you can always see them, we're vampires, we'll be around for a very long time."

Mavis smiled a little, the classy bat was right, she noticed Victor next to her and eyed him warily.

Victor rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh you don't need to fear me anymore, after all…. You are one of my daughter-in-laws now." He said awkwardly.

Mavis's eyes slightly widened. It seemed that Victor had a change of heart..

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked.

"Well...Seeing as how I have the love of my life back, and that I've been turned into a vampire.. There really is no use in fighting vampires anymore.."

Mavis nodded. Oddly enough, it made sense..

As everyone was getting used to the newest member of the Rose clan, they caught scent of an unfamiliar vampire..

Silver carefully walked outside and saw something familiar.. It was a brown squirrel…

"Silver…?"

"S ...Sally?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, Lex here with a new chapter! All feedback is welcome! Just no hate please.

* * *

CH 11

Sally and Silver stared at each other, Sally was filled with happiness, she found her friend, and Silver was greatly distressed, she was who Mavis tried to murder..

"I've been looking for you for a while Silver, where were you?"

"I um.. I've been here." He responded nervously.

Silver then saw Mavis come out the mansion, her eyes widened as she saw Sally still alive. Sally looked confused.

"Silver… who's that?"

Mavis came to Silver and hugged him tightly. "He's my mate." she hissed.

"W..wait… I recognize your voice… y..y..you tried to kill me!" Sally pointed out as she clenched her fists.

"I did, I see that I've failed, but know this, Silver is mine you come near him and I'll finish you off myself!" Mavis warned.

Sally scoffed. "You really think my friend will stick around a criminal? I'm pretty sure he likes me more than you!"

Mavis smirked. "I hate to break it to you squirrely, but it is I who he likes more than you."

Sally looked over to Silver. "Well? Which of us do you like more?!" she asked.

Silver sighed heavily. "Sorry Sal, but Mavis is my mate. I love her."

Sally looked hurt. "W ... what..?"

"Yeah.. Her and I met before we did, I belong to her sorta speak."

Sally shook her head. "No.. B..But Silver! I like you don't you see! I'm better than her! I don't go around murdering people for someone else!"

Silver shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I belong to her, body and soul. I'm bound to her as she is to me."

Sally glared at Mavis, her eyes glowing a dark purple color. "_**Why you!? Why do you have to have someone as sweet and as nice as him even though you're a murdering psychopath!"**_

Mavis smirked. "It's because we were meant to be together. Fate has brought him and I together!"

Sally growled as she stared deep into Mavis's eyes, her anger, pain, and agony flickering in her eyes. Suddenly, Mavis was dropped to her knees, screaming in agony.

Mavis was shown a variety of images, there were about three of them, one was of Silver being taken away from her, the second, was of her children all dying, and the third was a combination of the first two, her mate being taken away after her children were murdered.

Mavis kept screaming to make it stop as she rolled around the ground. Silver, having his protective instincts go into overdrive, dived at Sally and began to claw at her. Sally screamed as Mavis was released from her grasp. Silver got up and went over to Mavis's side and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Mavis nodded slightly. "I'm fine now.."

Sally sniffed as she looked at Silver with hurt eyes. "How...How could you..? I thought we were friends! How could you hurt me like that!" she asked.

Silver glared at Sally. "You were hurting my mate! It was completely uncalled for!"

"I didn't even know how I hurt her!" she yelled at the young male.

Mavis looked at Sally, she recognized the power that she had used. "You were bestowed with the lovers ruin. It is a rare power given to those who have fallen in love with someone, realize they can't have them during their turn, thus manifesting the lovers ruin, you forced all your pain and agony subconsciously at me and caused me to fall to my knees and scream, showing me my worst nightmares."

Sally chewed her lip. She wasn't able to have Silver, he belonged to this… evil woman… She glared at Mavis. "Mark my words, he will come to me!" she snarled as she vanished.

Silver looked towards Mavis. "Are you alright?"

Mavis nodded. "Yeah, I just had my guard down around her, which was a bad idea. She won't be a problem." she merely stated.

Silver nodded, the two went inside where everyone looked over to them.

"We heard the whole thing." Scourge said.

"We won't let her get near you." Ash spoke.

Mavis smiled as she nodded.

"Where are the children?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Upstairs with Aqua." He answered.

Mavis nodded, she hurried upstairs and smiled as she saw Aqua reading them a story, since the children were born full fledged vampires, they begin to grow quickly after a few days of being born. At the moment, they already look like toddlers.

As Aqua read, she looked up and saw Mavis and smiled a bit sadly.

Mavis smiled and sat next to her, her children climbing on her lap.

"I heard what happened. You do know with that power, she could overpower you."

Mavis nodded. "I'm aware.. I'll have to train."

"We'll help, we just have to make sure the children are safe during their development."

Mavis nodded. "I'll have Silver protect them then."

Aqua nodded. "Come, We have to talk to the others."

Aqua and Mavis went downstairs where everyone was talking about what happened.

"Listen!" Aqua called.

Everyone looked towards her.

"As we all know, that Sally woman seems to be in a fit of rage, she is after my daughters mate and is a risk to all of us. With her out there, we can all be in danger, will you help me end her?"

Aqua frowned a small bit as she didn't see anyone come up. They all looked away sadly, not wanting anymore casualties..

The young hedgehog looked towards Mavis, who nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

The two of them went to the room the kids were in, Mavis went to bed and found them, already looking like they were slowly entering the child state.

"C'mon, we have to go." Mavis and Aqua whispered.

"Where are we going?" Lana quietly asked.

"We have to leave the house, it isn't safe here." Mavis stated.

The three children got up and got dressed. Aqua and Mavis picked them up and dashed out through the open window.

XXXXXXX

=half an hour later=

The group was still downstairs, they each looked at each other.

"Do we really want to face another battle?" Ash asked looking distraught.

"I don't like the thought of it.. Especially with that power that Sally chick has.." Knuckles said as he looked deep in thought.

"B-But miss. Aqua said we can all be in danger." Cream meekly said. "We should probably heed her words.. She's been around for centuries.."

"Cream is right.. We can't just let Aqua's words come in one ear and out the other, with Sally out there she can take us all down." Tikal said.

"But remember that Sally is only after Silver, so she'd only want to fight Mavis." Ash explained.

"But also remember that she has children, Sally would try and remove them as well as Mavis so that Silver has nowhere to turn to." Ava said as she directed her gaze to Espio, Rosy, and Ash.

The three in question turned pale as realization set in.

"W..We should probably go upstairs and warn the girls.."

Ash ran upstairs and burst through the room the kids were in. To his shock and horror, they were gone..

"Mavis!? LANA!?" Ash yelled as he ran throughout the second floor.

"Aqua!? MIA?! QUILL!?"

He called out their names but got no response in return.

He went back to the dining room with his head hung low.

"They left us…"

Espio and Rosy felt their hearts sink. "B...B...But why?"

"Because you rejected their pleas."

Everyone looked at Victor, they totally forgot he was there since he was being quiet.

"They came here, begging for your aid, yet you turned away, rejecting them, I for one, won't reject them. My son, My daughter in law, and her children are in danger. I don't know about you, but I'm going off to help them." Victor stated.

As he turned to leave, he heard footsteps following him. He turned and saw it was Ash, Rosy, Espio, and his sons.

"We're coming with you. We have to protect them. They are our mates, and family." Ash said as he suddenly had a burst of determination.

Victor gave a small smirk. "We've no time to waste then, let's head out."

As they headed out, the rest of the group suddenly felt restless.

"Ugh.. I can't just sit here doing nothing... God dammit I'm going!" Knuckles said as he followed.

Soon, one by one, the rest of the group followed, wanting to take down the squirrel.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Lex here and welcome to a new chapter! I hope this story is really entertaining you guys! All feedback is welcome! just no hate please!

* * *

CH 12

=With Aqua and Mavis=

Aqua and Mavis were in an abandoned home off in the middle of a forest. The children were just growing into their tween phase at the moment.

"Where do you think Sally may be?" Mavis asked her mother.

"Well.. if I were her, I'd probably be off trying to gather any other vampires that are against our clan." She answered honestly.

Mavis nodded looking a bit distraught.

"We'll be okay, as long as we steer clear of Sally's power we can defeat her." Aqua explained.

"Mom, Who's Sally?" Quill asked Mavis.

Mavis rubbed her head. "She isn't a nice person. We have to stop her from doing bad things." She explained.

The young child nodded.

"So how do we approach her then?" Mavis asked.

"We'll have to catch her when she has her guard down. It might not be simple since she knows you're out here trying to protect your mate, we have to find a sign of vulnerability when we find her."

Mavis nodded.

"We wanna help too!" Lana squealed.

Aqua looked at the young female. "I'm sorry, but you can't. Sally might try to kill you if you approach her."

Lana looked disappointed but she nodded.

After a few more minutes of planning, the small group got up and began making their way to Sally..

XXXXXXX

Victor and the rest of the group were currently following Aqua and Mavis's scent as they were watching out for Sally.

"Where do you think they're going?" Ash asked nervously.

"Most likely trying to find that Sally character. If not, then possibly trying to keep the small ones safe." Victor theorized.

Cream nodded. "Sounds right.. The kids grow way quick since they're fully fledged vampires, they grow every few hours, so it's most likely they're approaching their tween stage." She explained.

Victor nodded.

As they followed the trail, they came to a halt as they found a group of random vampires. Victor held up a finger to his lips, signaling them to move quietly. They silently moved back into some tall grass and hid themselves.

Their eyes narrowed as they listened to their conversation.

_"So what do you think of Sally's plan?"_

_"I'm confident about it! The Rose clan is a goner! Especially that Mavis bitch! She's been terrorizing us for far too long!"_

_"Yeah she has! I don't care if she's known as the 'Libitina' around the vampire world, we can definitely take her with Sally at our side! She has that sweet power that will most definitely put her down!"_

As the group of Vampires walked by, Victor's sons looked at the other vampires.

"What do they mean about Mavis and her title of 'Libitina'?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles looked away with a foggy look in his eyes.

"I was reallyy hoping to avoid this topic.." He started. "But since you guys are a part of the Rose clan, you'll have to know.. See, This was over two centuries ago.. Mavis was in a bad place, she was always angry, very volatile.. It's said that she wiped clan's completely clean when they tried to oppose her and her clan. She was the reason why so many vampires hate the Rose clan. She fought in many battles and always came out on top, it's how she got her title. It means Goddess of funerals and death. No matter where she went, death followed, and goddammit she lived up to the meaning of the name, she killed Vampires and held mock funerals for them, it was a dark time for vampires. It was only about fifty years ago when she started to slowly stop. However, she still continued her vicious way for a good while. She was also very possessive, whatever was hers, stayed hers, she owns a whole buncha shit at the moment, and fights to keep it that way, like right now, Silver. She sees you and your kids as her prized possession, and with someone trying to take you guys away, she will put her life on the line for you, and them. She may not be showing it, but there are darker motives going on right now." He explained.

"There are powers very few vampires are born with, Sally has the lovers ruin, a power only bitten vampires get, they manifest when the person in question finds that they would never be able to have the one they want, however it'll dormant itself if it turns out the one they love is their mate.

Then, there is god's marionette, they manifest during either when someone is bit, or during a vampires growth period, if they go through some time of psychological damage, they will slowly gain the power, It gives the user the ability to, when in contact with another vampire, contort their body in many ways, and then there is the soul crusher. Basically, it manifests within one who has grown strong distaste towards one or multiple people, the vampire can stare down someone and reach into a time where they felt the most pain and use it against them, causing them to fall to their knees, It's what my mate Tikal has.

Then.. there is the Shackles of greed, it's what Mavis has, it manifests when one has had to constantly fight for something that belongs to them. What happens is whenever a vampire comes to own something, they use their power to cover it in shackles, but it isn't visible to the naked eye. Only to those who are trying to steal their possessions, and if the person ignores it, they'll either be set ablaze, be shocked, or they'll have a complete memory wipe.

And last but not least.. The devil's slave.. Something that manifests within a vampire that has gone through a crushing lost, they will gain the ability to reanimate the dead. It's one that is extremely rare, one in every million is able to use it. We may not like these powers, but they exist." Knuckles explained.

Silver began to sweat profusely. "D..Does that mean Mavis could put those shackles on me..?"

Knuckles nodded. "Whenever she wants, she can place you in them, you may not feel it or see it, but it'll be there and kill, or completely memory wipe a person."

Silver shook a little. "T..That doesn't really sound pleasant." He admitted.

Knuckles gave a sad smile. "It isn't."

After a few more minutes of talking, the group resumed their walk.

"Hey Knuckles, I don't mean to pry but I noticed you had a sad look to your face when you were talking about Mavis, did something happen between you two?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles stood silent for a few seconds. "Yeah… our clan.. They were the reason Mavis has the Shackles Of Greed." He admitted.

Sonic was a bit shocked. "What happened?"

"Well, about three centuries ago, Mavis was the owner of this huge plot of land, it's where her Mobius home stands. My clan members all wanted the land to use it for whatever they wanted, I can barely remember the reason why.. But after a few battles, Mavis unlocked the Shackles Of Greed. She chained her land with the shackles, but my clan members didn't let up, while Tikal and I stood back fearing her power, they went ahead… and never came back. I found out that they were all set ablaze.. Mavis, Tikal and I were at odds for a few years." He explained.

"How did you guys become.. Well allies?" Scourge asked

"Well, an opposing clan stole my mate and one of her clan members, we put aside our odds and went to save them, however, we arrived too late for her clan member, she suffered a terrible fate, but Tikal was still alive, I thought Mavis was going to just leave after seeing the death of a fellow member, but no. She promised me that she'd bring my mate back alive, it took awhile but she stuck true to her word. However.. There was a reason why she survived. Apparently the two of them had a heart to heart while they were escaping, and from what Mavis told me, Tikal was her first ever friend.. Well.. her appreciation for my mates friendship was a little extreme.." Knuckles explained as he trailed off.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

Tikal chewed her lip. "I'm cloaked in Mavis's shackles." She revealed.

The group was surprised. "How are you able to approach her then?" Silver asked.

"The bearer of the Shackles Of Greed can bestow keys to those they seem worthy of approaching their possessions. It can't really be seen by the naked eye, The key is like the Shackles, wrapped around the holder. She knew that Tikal was my mate so she gave me a key so that I could approach her, she also is the detenator of the traps, she's able to tell when someone with murderous and negative intent approach her possessions."

The boys nodded.

"Wait.. so why didn't the shackles work when dad tried to kill her?" Silver asked.

"He wasn't close enough to trigger the shackles. He would have to be within arm's length of her. Clearly he wasn't since he's still here, plus she was just giving birth at the time, so she couldn't set it off herself."

As the group walked, they noticed a small camp area that was bustling with vampires.

Victor grabbed his binoculars and scoped the place out, there seemed to be about a hundred vampires. Some were training, some were gathering blood, and some were conversing.

"They might be Sally's group of vampires. Come, we'll infiltrate their camp." Victor said as he began to walk towards them.

"But what about our scent? We smell like the Rose clan." Shadow pointed out.

Victor smirked. "If there's anything I'm good at, It's masking my scent, follow my lead."

The small group watched Victor use his cologne and start rolling around in the dirt and rub himself against a tree and dashed some tree sap on himself.

The group sniffed and were impressed when he was completely scent free from the rose clan.

"How do you think I made a name for myself? I couldn't become a famous vampire hunter without knowing how to hide myself." He stated proudly.

Everyone gave a small clap before following his lead. Soon they were at the small camp.

They looked around the camp, watching everyone do their thing, they noticed a female approaching the group. It was a crimson red bat with red and blue eyes.

"Greetings. The name is Serana and I'm the captain of this group. Are you looking for recruitment?" The female asked.

Victor nodded. "We've heard tale of the Rose clan finally being put down. We've come to provide our aid."

Serana smiled happily. "Perfect! We just need to see where your strength is by battling a few of our best. Make sure your prepared!"

Serana led the small group to a makeshift arena. "Here, you will fight the best of the best of the group."

Victor nodded. "Who will I fight first?" He asked.

A slightly buff hawk came up. "The name is Alistar. I'm confident in my chances of winning." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

Victor took off his jacket and smirked. "We'll see about that.."

As soon as Alistar charged at the former hunter, Victor jumped to the side, grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder making him fly out of the ring, winning instantly.

Serana's jaw dropped. "Woah! I've never seen anyone move that quick before! Where did you learn how to move like that?!"

Victor gave a small empty smile. "From my youth.. My father and grandfather taught me all I needed to know.." He simply said.

The young female smiled happily. "How admirable."

Serana looked towards the group, her eyes landed on Cream. They approached each other slowly, never breaking eye contact. The rest of the group watched them, silently cursing. While they were happy for Cream, they weren't happy that she was mated with the enemy.

"H-Hello, my name is Cream." She said shyly.

"Hello, I like your name. Um.. A-are you also joining our group?"

Cream nodded quickly. "Y-yes!" She said excitedly.

Serana quickly grabbed her hand. "Perfect! Um *Ahem* you can sit here, and relax while I.. see the others strength.." She said as she sat Cream at a nearby bench.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Lex here with the next chapter! I hope you're enjoying the story! Remember all feedback is welcome! Just no hate please!

* * *

CH 13

=With Mavis and Aqua=

Mavis was currently walking down a road following Sally's trail, Meanwhile her children were already early teens and discovering their powers. Aqua suggested she take care of them while Mavis searched for Sally..

Aqua was left with Mia, Quill and Lana. Although they protested as they were aching for a fight. Mavis didn't really mind they're wild nature. After all, They were teens now, and teen vampires are usually a lot more riled up than adults. Plus they were daughter of the infamous Libitina. They were bound to have some of her fighting tendencies.

Mavis walked down the road and noticed smoke coming from a distance. With narrowed eyes she made her way to the source.

XXXXXXX

Mavis found a group of vampires burning a wooden statue of herself while yelling out profanities, in the middle of the group was Sally, cheering them on. She slowly put her hand to the ground and her hand began to glow a dark green color. She cloaked the land in her shackles and used her power to wipe everyone's memory.. Except for Sally as she was on a platform, preventing her from being touched by the shackles.

Mavis smiled evilly as she watched everyone leave, despite Sally's protest. She walked out and got into a fighting position.

"_YOU! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU_!?" Sally yelled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She responded as she charged at Sally.

Sally dodged her claws and kicked her in the side. Mavis flew a few feet and landed on her stomach. Mavis ran at Sally, side stepped, dodging her punch and grabbed her neck. She threw Sally across the field after giving her a few swift punches.

Sally crashed into a wall and coughed up blood. She looked over to Mavis. She realized she might be in a little bit of trouble.. Mavis is centuries old, meanwhile she was only a month old.. Mavis was the goddamn Libitina and she was now facing her alone.. Sally looked at her with a hard stare, and made a loud whistle..

XXXXXXX

Serana and Cream were nuzzling each other lovingly before hearing a loud whistle.

"That's Sally! C'mon let's go!" She said as she took Cream with her.

Serana's camp ran to Sally as fast as they could and found her being pummeled into the ground. Soon, the group, minus Cream and her group, charged at Mavis and it became an all out war.

As everyone tried to fight off Mavis, Sally found Silver with his father. She ran towards him and pounced on him.

"Silver! I'm glad you're here! I'm finally going to release you from your imprisonment from that demon!" Sally exclaimed.

Silver was confused. "Imprisonment?" He asked.

Sally nodded. "You'll be free from the clutches of her." She said as she pointed to Mavis, who seemed to be easily fighting off everyone.

"B-But I'm not trapped? She and I are happy. We love each other."

Sally looked at his eyes. "That's not what I meant." She started. "I mean to show you her true colors.. I've heard tales from all of the Rose clan's enemies. What she's done, who she's killed, she's a monster.. And I need to save you.."

Sally took Silver and sat themselves at a point to watch Mavis. "You'll see who you're ruining your life with, and you'll realize the truth.." She said.

The two of them stood back and watched..

XXXXXXX

Cream stood back nervously. She was more of a pacifist rather than a fighter.. She twirled around her thumbs nervously until she saw her mate falling towards her. She ran and caught her before tripping over her feet.

"Cream? Why aren't you fighting..? In fact.. Your whole group hasn't been helping.. Why?" Serana asked looking hurt.

Cream lowered her eyes. It was time for the truth.. "We're.. Part of the Rose clan.. We came to your camp for infiltration.. That was until I met you.." She explained.

Serana's eyes were wide with hurt and betrayal. She got out of Cream's arms and slowly backed away. "This.. This just isn't going to work out like I thought it would.. I'm sorry.." Serana ran away, leaving a distraught Cream.

The young girl cried out loudly in agony. She had found her second mate, yet she didn't even want her anymore.. Cream felt a pressure in her heart, one she hadn't felt before.. She felt like she needed to scream out this pain..

She let out a loud cry, the ground shook as everyone covered their ears. The sound was deafening. It was like continuous nails scratching a chalkboard, or nails scratching a metal trash can.

After a few more cries, Cream stopped as she suddenly felt angry rather than upset.. She looked at Serana who was just regaining her strength. Cream saw nothing but red..

Before Mavis could strike her, Cream got to her first.. Cream's group was silent.. Never in many centuries have they seen mates kill each other.. Serana stared at Cream. Her chocolate brown eyes were hollow with hurt, anger, pain, and agony..

The young bat felt her eyes well up with tears as she understood the damage she had done… She grabbed onto her wrist, trying to pull it from her stomach.

"C-Cream.. Please.. Let go." She begged.

Cream merely growled. "I lost my first mate to a terrible death.. I refuse to have my second walk out on me over a stupid feud." Cream said uncharacteristically murderous.

Serana's eyes widened.. She had lost a mate already..? She had no idea. "C-Cream.. We can talk about this..!" She said while pulling out Cream's hand.

The young rabbit didn't budge. Her fury and despair were interfering with her judgement. Serana let her tears spill over. She shouldn't have done this.. They were just fine before. Why did she let her hatred for Mavis get in the way of her relationship?

Cream loosened her grip as she saw the true remorse in Serana's red and blue eyes. Serana held onto Cream, and flew them off the battlefield to have a private discussion about their relationship. Mavis was a little confused, as well as everyone else, but they got back into fighting a second after realizing where they left off.

Mavis was kicked in the stomach making her fly off and land next to Silver. She looked at him. Her eyes were filled with determination. She had no choice.. With Sally after her mate she had to do it. She hugged him and soon, dark purple chains slowly made their way around Silver's body. A lock was soon placed in the middle of Silver's chest. Soon, a trap was set. Should a person steer near Silver with murderous and/or romantic intent, they will have a complete memory wipe. Mavis used a little more of her power to distribute keys among her clan and their mates so they didn't set off the trap. Silver's eyes were wide as he felt a slight pressure on his body as Mavis was hugging him.

'D..did she just…?'

Mavis let him go, he looked towards her and noticed her eyes were filled with remorse, yet they held a burst of confidence. She gave him a loving kiss before looking at Sally who was enraged with her.

She tackled Sally, making them roll around a few times. As soon as they stopped, they began throwing punches at each other.

"_**YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!**_" Sally yelled as she clawed at Mavis's face.

"_**FATE BROUGHT US TOGETHER! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN WHO SILVER LOVES**_!" Mavis yelled back as she jabbed Sally's eyes.

Sally hissed as she faltered. She couldn't let Mavis win.. She was evil and unsuitable for him.. As Sally recovered, she was getting ready to pounce on Mavis when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Mavis was surprised. It was Lana.. She had finally reached adulthood as well as her sisters.

"_**LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE**_!" Lana yelled as she punched Sally's face repeatedly.

Sally kicked Lana away and stared her down with a bit of a shock. Silver and Mavis have kids already..? She looked at Lana and saw her sisters with her. They were obviously Silver's children..

Lana was ocean blue, her golden eyes were filled with rage, she had similar quills to Silver, except they were longer and a bit curled. The second girl next to her was a bit taller, and she was pale blue with purple and gold eyes. She also had similar quills to Silver, though it was a lot more fluffed out and wavy, this one was Mia. The last one was shorter than the other two, she was silver with pale purple and gold eyes, she had curly thigh long hair. This on was Quill. Sally grit her teeth as she stared at the three of them. These were their children..

"Face it Sally, you've lost."

Sally looked over to Mavis. Behind her was her army, they were attacked with her memory wipe ability. This enraged her even further. Her plan fell apart..

Mavis felt a pat on her back, she looked over and saw her mother.

"My apologies for not keeping your kids away. They're pretty smart in tricking people."

Mavis smiled slyly. "They are my children after all."

Sally and Mavis soon approached each other. This was it. The final showdown. Everyone knew this was a fight between the two of them and slowly backed off, giving them room to finish their battle. Silver watched them with worried eyes while his daughters sat by him with Lana and Quill holding his hands.

"You ready?" Mavis asked with venom.

"The real question is, are _you_ ready?" Sally snarked.

Soon, the two charged at each other. Sally grabbed Mavis by the throat and slammed her into the ground. Mavis growled and grabbed Sally's wrist and snapped it downwards, causing it to break. Sally jumped back and held her wrist. As Mavis ran towards her, she used her power towards her. Sally's eyes glowed a dark purple and she made Mavis buckle to her knees. She grit her teeth as she saw flashes of her every worst nightmares.

Silver began to move towards her but Victor held an arm out to stop him. "She clearly wishes to fight alone, son. She will call out to us if she wishes for our aid."

Silver chewed his lip. He didn't like it. But he had to stay back..

Mavis squeezed her eyes closed tightly. 'This is just an illusion.' She told herself over and over again until she broke free. With her claws out and ready, she ran towards Sally with a loud scream..


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Lex here with the final chapter of _**Dark Shadows**_ I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I certainly loved writing it. All feedback is welcome! Just no hate please!

* * *

CH 14

"...Then what happened!?" A young child asked.

Silver smiled and rubbed the little girls head. "Well.."

=Years Ago=

Mavis clawed Sally's face, causing her to develop permanent claw marks across her face.

Sally shook with rage. She felt herself losing her mind. Soon her body was glowing a sickening purple aura. Her eyes were bright, glowing purple. She stared at Mavis with pure malice. She charged at her and pinned her to the ground. She felt determined. Determined to end Mavis, to end The Libitina of the vampire world. She wanted Silver to be free from her clutches and be with someone worthy of his presence. Someone like herself. Mavis kicked Sally away making her fly across the field. Mavis looked at Sally with remembrance. She knew this power all too well.. No-one has ever made it out alive.. This power was what took away most of her clan, leaving them to try and pick themselves back up. This was what made her become who she is now. **_Satan's bullet_**.. Nothing was known about this move.. No-one was willed enough to wield this power.. At least those with pure hearts couldn't.. Those who have been clouded with malice, pain, agony, and nothing else to resort to unlock this move.

Mavis knew what she had to do.. Her eyes watered as tears fell down her face. Sure she's been around for a long time… But she was leaving someone behind.. Her love, her children.. She hoped she had more time with them, but alas.. She only had a few days to spend with the young girls.. She sniffled as she didn't look back at her fellow clan members. As she began to slowly approach Sally. She spoke.

"Take care of our clan Victor. Mom." She said as she ran towards Sally.

Silver's face was filled with dread as he heard what she said. Victor grabbed onto his son before he could reach her. His golden eyes filled with tears as he watched her take the powerful move. With weak movements she grabbed Sally's neck and smiled weakly.

"If I'm going down.. I'm taking you with me." Were her final words before they were engulfed by the bright white beam.

Everyone covered their eyes as the beam slowly dispersed, smoke flew everywhere. As everyone fanned away the smoke, they saw nothing but a huge hole in the middle where Sally and Mavis had stood. Amy and her sisters, and mother held each other as they wept. She was gone.. Silver stood staring at the deep empty hole with empty eyes. He felt nothing but pain in his heart. Sure Sally was finally gone.. But at what cost? He lost the love of his life.. He felt hands on his back, and looked around. It was his daughters who held pain in their eyes. The four of them hugged each other tightly letting their tears spill. They lost their mother, he lost his mate..

Slowly, everyone began to leave, everyone but Silver. He stood sitting at the empty hole for days… _**weeks** _even. He was silently hoping she would crawl out of there, looking at Silver with the same sarcastic yet playful twinkle in her eyes she always held. But no..

XXXXXXX

Two whole months passed since her passing. They held funeral for her. The whole Rose clan came to honor her passing. Although there was a lot of criticism flying Silver's direction since they heard about the battle, and why Sally fought her. They figured if Silver never came around, she wouldn't have passed. Aqua had to stick up for him most of the time. Although they had no body to bury, they made a tombstone right next to Richard in the backyard of her manor.

Silver had never left Mavis's room since the funeral. He felt no motivation to. He felt comfort in her room, taking in her cherry blossom scent.. Everyone would visit him daily trying to get him out, but to no avail.. He was too defeated.

Rouge suggested that they leave him for a while to grieve, but even after he still didn't leave..

At the moment, Silver was staring into a picture of Mavis, his golden eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had done. She wouldn't return, no matter how much he hoped. No matter how much he prayed. He would forever grieve her loss..

As he stared at the picture, he heard a knock at the door. He looked over and saw Amy, who now had a large belly. She rubbed her stomach slowly as she sat next to Silver. They were silent as they stared at the frame.

"How are you holding up..?" She asked.

Silver's lip quivered. "Not so good.." He admitted.

"Same here.." She admitted as well. After all, Mavis and her were twins. They grew up together, and they were the closest out of all their sisters.

Amy rubbed her stomach as she felt kicks. "Will you ever come out of the room?" She asked in a near whisper.

"..I don't think I can.."

"Your daughters need you, Silv. They're barely holding up." She admitted. "Think about it, they've only been around her for a few days.." She nudged.

Silver nodded as he took in her words. "Alright.."

Silver and Amy stood up and slowly led him out of his room..

=Years later=

"..And that, is the story of how I came to know your aunt and the life she lived." Silver finished as he stroked the, now, teenage pink and green hedgehog.

The young girl brushed her hair out of her jade blue eyes. "She sounds like an amazing person.." She stated.

Silver smiled painfully. "She was.. I've never met someone so playful, so tough, yet so self sacrificing as her." He admitted.

The young teenager stood up. "Thank you for the amazing story! I have to go see what mom's up to now!" She said as she ran.

Silver cracked a true smile, for the first time in years. Everyone in the manor had children now. He even had grandchildren now.. Silver looked out the window with a sigh. He stared at the grave in the backyard.

_**'Mavis Rose: A devoted daughter, mate, and mother'**_

He blinked away his tears. Every day he made sure to look at her grave and wish her a good morning. Perhaps he wished he'd hear her one more time..

But no.. He sat down on his bed and just stared. Even after all these years, he never left Mavis's room.. His daughters always came by to help, but it seemed he was too deep in the dark..

"Silver."

He turned around and saw Blaze. "Yes?"

"Come take a walk with me." She said.

Silver sighed. Blaze was a very demanding person, she'd drag him out if she had to. He got up and followed her.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

No response.

They walked for a pretty long time, eventually stopping at a cafe. They walked inside and Silver looked around. Nothing special was here..? So why did she drag him here?

"Why am I here..?"

As they sat at a nearby booth, Blaze smiled sadly at him. "We're here to help you move on. We're finding your second mate." She admitted.

Before Silver could get up, Blaze held him down. "T-Thank you but no thank you.. I don't think I can move on.. In fact. I don't want to.."

Blaze flicked his forehead. "You're not getting out of this. Now look around and see if you can find your mate."

Silver sighed sadly. He looked around with sad, dull eyes. So far. Nothing… "She's not here.." He told her.

Blaze made a face. "Alright. Then we keep going."

XXXXXXX

The two of them went everywhere for a few hours, hoping to find Silver's new mate. But no such luck.. Was Mavis really the only one for him..? As Silver was walking back home sadly, he felt a ball hit his shoulder. He looked over and his eyes widened as he who was looking at him. It was a young girl with midnight blue fur, her eyes were crimson red and her hair was thigh long. She had a filled out body and there seemed to be sass within her stance. The two of them couldn't look away.. They were entranced.. She slowly approached him.

"H-Hey. My name's Verity.." She said.

"My name's Silver.." He responded.

Meanwhile, Blaze watched him with a small smile. She knew he'd find her one day.. Maybe now he can move on..

The End.


End file.
